Pense que me amabas
by Estrella Ramirez
Summary: A veces la cruel realidad pasa justo frente a ti, pero tu no la vez ya que te estancas en una realidad que no existe y jamas existiria, yo queria saber si de verdad sentias lo mismo que yo siento pero no es asi, muchos aun pueden creer que ella es parte de tu pasado, pero no es asi, antes de que ella reapareciera en nuestras vidas
1. Prologo

Pense que me amabas

Prologo

A veces la cruel realidad pasa justo frente a ti, pero tu no la vez ya que te estancas en una realidad que no existe y jamas existiria, yo queria saber si de verdad sentias lo mismo que yo siento pero no es asi, muchos aun pueden creer que ella es parte de tu pasado, pero no es asi, antes de que ella reapareciera en nuestras vidas nosotros nos amabamos y hasta me propusiste matrimonio, pense que lo nuestro duraria para siempre, y que esa seria la realidad para los dos, y que juntos formariamos nuestro propio futuro, donde no existiria nadie mas, nadie mas, esas dos palabras aun retumban en mi cabeza, no puedo parar de llorar, ahora que te vuelvo a ver con ella se me es mas dificil olvidarte

Por mas que trate de olvidarte nuestros recuerdos me persiguen, como hago para olvidarte, como puedo olvidarme de ti, porque entre mas te olvido mas te amo, ¿Tu me amas?, pienso que no porque tu corazon ya es de otra mujer, y esa no soy yo, pero como puedo ser tan tonta, pensando que la olvidarias de la noche a la mañana pero no puede ser asi, como querias que te dieras de cuenta de lo mucho de que te amaba pero no se si odiarte o amarte, puede que mi corazon este destrozado en mas de mil pedazos nunca puedo odiarte, puede que puedas volver amarme, como antes, pero no es seguro, dentro de muy poco tu vida sera de otra persona

Me gustaria saber, nuestros planes seguirian en pie si ella no hubiera vuelto aparecer en tu vida, adora solo quiero que ella se desaparezca de nuestras vidas, y que nuestros planes de estar juntos para siempre y por siempre vuelvan a estar a pie, todo lo que tengo de ti los lugares que visitamos, y cosas que hicimos, no se porque pero me duele saber que no estas a mi lado cuando daria porque volvieras a mi lado, que la dejaras a ella y continuaramos con nuestros planes, ¿Nuestros?, desde que me dejaste para irte con ella yo no son nuestros, son tus planes que haz formado con ella

-Anto, espera.-como piensas que con buscarme todo volvera hacer como antes

-Que quieres Lys, vienes a pedirme que asista a tu boda con ella.-le dije con una sonrisa, pues de bajo esa sonrisa ya se hallaba un llanto que trataba de controlar

-Si ha eso vengo.-lo dijo tranquilo yo pude hacer mas que dejar de aguantar mi llanto, pero antes de que lo hiciera lagrimas fugitivas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos

-¡No, no voy asistir, que quieres verme sufrir mas que no te cansa, me dejaste, nos ibamos a casar, pero que sucedio, no porque ella reaparecio en tu vida y nos separo, no asistire porque estare viendo como el amor de mi vida se aleja para siempre de mi lado!.-le grite y corri hasta el sotano hay llore como nunca lo hice en toda mi vida me mostre fuerte pero ya no puedo continuar si es de este modo

Llore como nunca habia llorado, mi alma estaba tan destrozada que no sabria si podia continuar como antes, cuando estaba con el todo era perfecto, el era detallista y me demostraba como fuera que me amaba, pero ella, arruino acabo con mi felicidad, el y yo planeabamos una boda, pero no se pudo hacer porque el cambio los planes, los cambio porque ella lo engatuso y lo coloco de su lado

Yo tenia que separarlos como fuera ero debia hacerlo, le dije que no asistiria a su boda pero si lo hare impedire que se casen, asi ella desaparece con su novio actual antes de el, pero si no resulta les haria la vida imposible, lo odiaba a el y a ella, los odiaba a los dos, debia recuperarlo o olvidarlo, o era una o era ninguna


	2. Pasado

Pense que me amabas

Capitulo 1

Son los mejores dias de mi vida, pienso que a veces no puedo vivir si no esta el, Lysandro, el es mi amado y lo amo, pienso que todo esta bien entre nosotros, pero muchos muchos momentos hemos vivivdo juntos, yo tenia de todo, la vida perfecta, madre perfecta, novio perfecto, todos lo que me conocian decian que lo mio con Lysandro solo seria algo pasajero pero no fue asi, yo de verdad lo amaba y demasiado, hasta que todo acabo, yo no crei que acabaria todo tan rapido, eran tres años de relacion, asi que el me propuso matrimonio, todo marchaba muy bien hasta que ese dia todo acabo

Pense que jamas acabaria, que duraria para siempre, pero no fue asi, jamas fue asi, vivi una fantasia que jamas seria real, jamas lo seria, por eso creo que fue lo justo me hiciste lo ibas a pagar y muy caro, yo te amo, pero tu me engañaste, tres años de relacion, para que simplemente me cambiaras por otra, nos ibamos a casar

-Lysandro regrese.-escuchamos a lo lejos, era una chica de diecisiete años cabello albino, traia vestimentas normales

-Lys la conoces.-le pregunte a Lys pues lo vi raro desde que la vio, pense que la conoce y creo que de algun lado

-No, la conozco para nada Anto.-me dijo pero no estaba del todo seguro porque ella lo conoce,pero le crei y despues de eso me beso

Yo no soportaba eso, Lysandro me mentia, el si la conocia pero me mintio, sera que no me quiso decir que si la conoce para no lastimarme, pero aun asi esta herida se va abriendo poco a poco, jamas lo crei de el, para cuando lo supe fue despues de que la chica se acerco a nosotros Lys la reconocio al instante era su primera novia, ella lo habia engañado, pero si lo engaño que hace ella aqui, espere a que la echara pero no fue asi, me solto la mano y se fue con ella, como que si los sentimientos o lo que sentia por ella hubiera revivido, fue lo mas cruel que vi

-Lys para donde vas, esperame.-le dije pero volteo

-Lo siento Anto, pero Brandy regreso creo que ya no puedo seguir a tu lado.-asi que es por eso que me echaste de lado, tampoco me lo debias de decir con un modo tan cruel

-Entonces ya no me amas.-le pregunte y lo nego, entonces es cierto ella volvio para enmendar su error, para tener la vida que ellos tanto anhelaban, entonces porque no me lo dijiste, antes de decir que yo no soy a la que amas con todo tu corazon, cuando me conociste sabias ya que yo no podria ser la dueña de tu corazon, que nunca lo iba a ser, que ella siempre tendria ese, puesto pues a la final yo solo fui tu reemplazo, para calmar ese dolor

Yo estaba destrozada por dentro, mis ojos ya no brillaban, y lagrimas amenazaban con salir, solo quise llegar a mi casa, y encerrarme para siempre en mi cuarto, pero no lo puedo hacer, solo llegue me encerre, y empece a tirar todos mis recuerdos con el, muchos marcos que compramos que decian te amo, muchos peluches que el me regalo, los destroce pues estaba dolida, en toda la tarde no sali de mi cuarto y mi madre se preocupo mi porque de no querer salir y fue a mi habitacion

-Antonella Albot, que paso aqui.-me pregunto mi mama pero yo solo voltee a verla, estaba sentada al lado de mi cama, tenia mis ojos hinchados de tanto llorar yo no sabia si podia continuar, deje de ver a mi madre y me quede mirando a la pared, o como yo le diria en ese momento al nada, y siempre iba ser al nada

-Lo que vez mama, el desorden de una chica de corazon roto, yo lo hice, quiero destruir todo lo que me recuerde a el, fotos, cartas, marcos, peluches, regalos todo yo no puedo mama mi mundo se derrumbo, la chica de la que el me habia contado regreso a enmendar su error que a mi me dejo a un lado, ya no me ama, ya no me ama.-dije y seguia mirando al nada mientras mis lagrimas amenazaban en salir, yo solo podia estar callada escuchando lo que mi madre me decia

-Anto, mi niña ustedes son felices no hay ni la minima oportunidad de que puedan ser felices de nuevo, hija ustedes iban a cumplir sus metas, no se pueden separa asi como asi, te ibas a casa, Anto vamos sigue adelante lucha por el no dejes que te lo quiten de este modo

Y una vez mi madre tenia razon, debo luchar por el, pero no es posible el lucha por otra, y la cual ya gano, Brandy debia estar asi no yo, ella debia tener el corazon roto no yo, yo se que me ama y voy hacer que se de cuenta del error que comente esto no puede quedar asi, yo lo amo y siempre va ser asi, ella no me puede separar de el, o es mio o no es de ninguna, y eso sino te va a gustar o si Brandy, mejor les digo que no les gustaria

Esa noche no podia dormir, el recuerdo del dia anterior no me dejaba dormir, y eso creia yo que no me lo permitiria, pero es que, aun asi se que puedo lo puedo olvidar tan facilmente, muy dificilmente lo podria olvidar, pero tenia que buscar la manera de que ella nunca enmendara su error, ella debe regresar de donde volvio y no volver aparecer

-Hola Anto.-me dijo lysandro yo no fui como siempre iba al instituto, esta vez estaba espantosa, ojeras los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, ya que la noche anterior de pensar en lo sucedido no pude dormir

-Hola.-le dije distante, yo no podia verlo a los ojos ya que lloraria, siempre me mantenia cabizbaja, mas cuando lo tenia en frente, en pocas voces puedo decir que ya no soy la misma, uno puede cambiar si se lo propone, pero no era mi caso, yo no sabia si podia continuar, eso jamas iba a poder saberlo

-Anto podemos hablar, pero a solas.-yo solo asenti cabizbaja, y fuimos al sotano, yo seguia sin mirarlo a los ojos pues ya sabia lo que pasaria, romperia en llanto, pero era tarde sin mirarlo lagrimas ya amenazaban por salir, una fugitiva rodo por mi mejilla

Tan doloroso era lo que el me iba a decir, no lo se pero puedo asegura que mi corazon terminaria destrozado en mas de mil pedazos, pero ya lo estaba, seguro si era doloroso

-¿Que necesitas hablar conmigo?.-le pregunte cabizbaja sin seguir mirarlo y el me miro confunso

-Para poder hablar tienes que mirarme a los ojos.-no puedo, acaso, me quieres ver llorar tienes que entender que yo no puedo seguir asi debia super esto, o mejor aun vengarme

-Esta bien, habla.-le dije mis ojos estaban llorosos yo no sabia si hay mi mundo se derrumbaria y para siempre

-Anto, aun te amo pero entiendeme yo no la puedo olvidar.-me dijo se que no la puedes olvidar pero teniamos planes, nos ibamos a casar

-No es cierto tu ya no me amas, porque si me amaras, te hubieras quedado conmigo, y todavia estarian nuestros planes de casarnos, esto me duele Lysandro, ella regreso ayer y tu me dejaste de lado, que paso con nosotros por siempre con y contra todos, que a pasado con eso Lysandro por favor no me abandones aun te amo, te amo demasiado y no puedo continuar si no es contigo.-llore como habia llorado ayer y me aferre a Lysandro ya que sabia que no lo volveria abrazar, y llore aun estado abrazada a el, y lo bese, le hice recordar cuanto lo amo.-se que aun podemos estar juntos, lo se, pero ahora me voy te bese una ultima vez, y tambien te abrace ahora me debo alejar de ti.-le dije pero asi lo hice me levante y me limpie las lagrimas y me arregle y era la de antes

Yo no puedo creer que todo esto este pasando, daba que fuera una pesadilla, pero no lo era todo pasaba, y era real pase por el parque en el que Lysandro me propuso ser su novia hace tres años, ese recuerdo era el que mas me gustaba recordar cuando estaba con el, y en el mismo parque pero al otro lado del lago el me propuso matrimonio hace como un año

**_Flash Back_**

_Yo amo a Lysandro y se que con el voy a ser muy feliz y inmensamente, pero tengo que amarlo como quiero hacerlo, pero tengo tanto de ser amigos, los mejores haciamos muchas cosas juntos, tantas que el se olvido de que tenia amigos, porque estaba casi todo el tiempo conmigo, hablamos reiamos de todo, nos jugabamos bromas, era lo mejor que nos pudo pasar, una amistad sincera desde que llegue al instituto, tiempo despues me di de cuenta que me habia enamorado de el, y ibamos a ese parque cerca del instituto a observar el lago, pero esa vez fue muy diferente a otras veces  
_

_-Anto, puedo pedirte algo importante.-me pregunto y yo asenti_

_-Que es Lys.-era como solia decirle, esos tiempos eran faciles, porque Lys tuvo una novia pero ella le abandono y se fue para no volver otra vez_

_-Anto, tenemos bastante tiempo de conocernos, y somos buenos amigos, pero hace un tiempo me di de cuenta que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ti, pero debia buscar las palabras o el lugar adecuado para decirte lo que siento, y este es el lugar correcto.-me lo dijo estaba tan feliz que podria llorar, pero no lo iba hacer, pero es que la felicidad podia conmigo_

_-Lysandro, tu tambien me gustas, te lo iba a decir pero no tenia las palabras correctas y debia encontrarlas para poder decirtelo.-le dije que me gustaba y salte a sus brazos, pero del casi casi caiamos al lago y asi paso fue muy gracioso ya que, yo lo abrace y el estaba justo en la orilla y me atrapo pero no sirvio de nada porque de todos modos caimos_

_-Anto, ¿Aceptas ser mi novia?.-yo no podia creer lo que escuchaba, me regalo un collar con un dije de corazon decir **"Mi corazon siempre sera tuyo"**, el collar era hermoso yo solo salio y me ayudo, me habia besando nuestro beso duro tiempo, lo profundizamos, para no haber besado nunca supe besarlo, para solo ser mi primer beso, nos separamos por cuestion de oxigeno pero nuestras frentes quedaron unidas, y nos miramos tiernamente a los ojos y nos susurramos **"Te amo demasiado"**, y estuvimos un rato asi_

**_Fin Flash Back _**


	3. Pasado II

Pense que me amabas

Capitulo 2

Con ese recuerdo creo que tengo mas razon para poderme vengar, de ella, pero principalmente de el, me canse de llorar, el es mio, fue de ella un tiempo, pero esta vez es diferente, mi madre me dijo que debia luchar por el, era eso o dejarla ganar, aunque Lysandro no es un premio que hay que ganar, pero el regreso de Brandy me trae mala espina, pero aun recuerdo como hace un año, teniamos dos años de noviazgo y el me pidio matrimonio, estaba tan nervioso pero a la vez estaba feliz, casi igual que yo, confundida pero feliz y emocionada

**_Flash Back_**

_No entendia la razon de que estuviera nervioso solo era una propuesta, la que le iba hacer, pero se me fue toda mi vida practicando para que me aceptara la propuesta, tenemos apenas 19 años, sabiamos lo que haciamos, pero yo la amaba, ella me ama, la conoci aquella tarde en el patio, su cabello rubio brillando como siempre, pero estaba pensativa, confundida tal vez pero yo sabia que ella era a quien le gustaba escribir, y componer, eso me llamo la atencion_

_Mi pequeño dilema era como seria la forma correcta de proponerle matrimonio, o el lugar indicado, pensaba que podia ser el lugar donde le propuse ser mi novia, pero una chica que estudiaba aqui, de la cual me habia enamorado profundamente, despues de que ella se graduo no volvi a saber de ella, me dejo dolido su partida, tenia planes de casarme con ella, pero ella solo fue una amiga ella ya estaba comprometida, pero nunca se caso dijo que volveria a por mi, pero no lo hizo jamas, fuimos novios, pero despues de eso ella corto nuestra relacion cruelmente_

_Despues de pensar en los pros y contras de la situacion decidi que era mejor hacerle la propuesta, pero no le diria en persona solo le dejare una nota es su taquilla, porque de saber que se lo diria asi en persona me iba a poner muy nervioso, era mejor decirle donde y a que hora nos ibamos a ver, no me gusta proponermele delante de tanta gente, seria raro, un poco tal vez_

_Dos Horas Despues_

_Estaba en el lugar donde le dije tan radiante como siempre, estaba tan pensativa, me acerque con cierta timidez y nerviosismo, casi igual a la vez que le propuse ser mi novia, pero ella siempre muestra felicidad, siempre tenia una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, nunca la vi llorar, y no quiero ser yo algun dia el causante de sus lagrimas, porque si algo es lindo de ella es su sonrisa, que siempre sonrie_

_-Hola Lys.-me saludo en cuanto m vio solo me abrazo y rozo mis labios_

_-Hola Anto.-le respondi, no se porque no le digo, debo decirle_

_-Lys y para que me citaste en este lugar.-me pregunto, yo tengo que decirle el porque  
_

_-Anto, ¿Aceptarias convertirte en mi esposa.-le dije y ella solo me abrazo y caimos al lago al igual que cuando le dije que fuera mi novia, tramamos de no caer pero de todos modos nos caimos tal vez eran los nervios, pero solo se lo dije  
_

_-Claro que acepto Lys, quiero ser tu esposa.-me dijo estaba tan contenta, casi como yo, pero a su diferencia ella estaba feliz  
_

_Yo le propuse matrimonio, y ella me dio algo a cambio me dio un collar casi igual al que yo le di a ella pero tenia una frase diferente a la mia, cuando la lei la frase me parecio tierno y un poco romantico, y el corazon decia **"El dueño de mi corazon"**, era hermosa Anto, a diferencia de Brandy a comparacion, es tres años mayor a ella, cuando yo la conoci tenia los 14 años, y entonces era una niña a la que amaba y cuidaba mas que a sus padres, pero ella nunca convivio con sus padres, le gusto ser siempre independiente, pero para mi era una niña, pero aun asi yo la amaba, salio cuando tenia los 16 años de edad_

**_Fin Flash_ _Back _**

Y asi fue como todos nuestros sueños y esperanzas de vivir siempre juntos se fueron convirtiendo en sueños rotos, pero no me eh quitado el collar que el me dio desde hace tres años, y cuando hable con el, me fije que el tampoco se ha quitado el que yo le di, eso de muestra que aun me ama y eso es lindo de parte de el, Brandy era una chica simpatica pero a mi parecer era una mascara la que utilizaba, y su ropa muy reveladora para mi opinion, pero Lysandro todavia esta cegado por el amor que le tiene, pero quiero que ella sepa que Lys es mio, pero la verdad yo no puedo saber, solo lo amo y eso es lo que cuenta, a mi todos me aman, el cambio ella solo es cosa del pasado, la directora la tiene en cuadro de honores en su oficina que acaso era buena estudiante, pero el puesto donde estaba su cuadro iba el de Nathaniel y otros estudiantes de buenas calificaciones

* * *

Me arrepiento de haberla echo llorar, ella fue la unica que me ayudo a olvidar la partida de Brandy, ella me ayudo cuando nadie mas lo hizo, fui muy injusto, ella siempre tenia una sonrisa pero ahora su sonrisa se volvio en lagrimas,y yo que me jure jamas hacerla llorar, soy un completo imbecil, si brandy jamas hubiera reaparecido en mi vida, yo aun estuviera con Anto a punto de casarnos, aun me doy de cuenta que poseo su collar, tal vez se lo devuelvo, no mejor no lo hago, ella tiene el mio y no se lo va a quitar, ambos frases diferentes, pero aun se cuenta el detalle que venga del corazon

-Lys amor.-esa era la voz chillona de la niña de la que me habia enamorado, eso me pasa por juntarme con niñas

-Que quieres Brandy.-le pregunte pues no la soporto

-De quien es el collar que tienes en el cuello.-pues de mi antonella, la unica chica de la que me eh podido enamorar profundamente

-De mi novia Antonella.-le dije no podia decirle que me lo dio hace un año

-Porque usas cosas de esa, tu novia soy yo y lo sigo siendo.-error no lo eres, tu acabaste con nuestra relacion de una forma muy cruel

-Para Brandy, estoy contigo porque quiero, pero no porque tu quieres, al igual que como tu acabaste nuestra relacion de manera cruel yo tambien puedo hacerlo, asi que puedes ir acostumbrandote de que no te amo, no te amo, eres una niña mirate no haz cambiado nada, no eres la misma de la que me habia enamorado.-le dije y me fui al que es nuestro cuarto, porque no solo me separo de antonella ahora vivo con ella, y como ella era un amor con mis padres, pues mis padres confian profundamente en ella

Ahora estuviera con anto de no haber reaparecido brandy, yo ahora estuviera haciendo planes de vida al lado de anto, pero no puedo por culpa de brandy, pero porque se encela cuando conservo su collar, tal vez si fuera diferente, pero no lo es, nada es como antes, brandy sigue siendo una niña, pero no la niña de la que me enamore y cuide como nadie, pero eso ya cambio, ella esta apunto de heredar una gran fortuna, esta con los mejores herederos yo ya no soy comparacion o buen partido para ella, pero es lo mejor

-Lys, ¿Sigues molesto conmigo?.-su voz de niña regañada era insoportable era casi igual que cuando la conoci, eramos amigos y casi siempre estabamos discutiendo, y si yo me enojaba, ella era la que siempre se disculpaba

-Si ahora vete.-le dije no la queria ver, solo le dije y me quede observando la foto que me tome con anto, siempre la cargo conmigo

-Bien, me importa muy poco pero sabes que, jamas te vas a casar con ella.-me dijo y me quito mi foto.-y mira lo que hago con tu estupida foto es muy estupida

-Bajale a ese tono, Brandy tu ya no eres nada mio y dame eso.-le dije y le quite la foto, la odio no se porque estoy con ella

-Pero porque tienes cosas de esa, y no mias, yo sigo siendo tu novia.-estaba muy enojada pero yo estaba peor de enojado sus pucheros ya no los aguantaba

-Ya tus pucheros, me tienen cansado, deja de comportarte como una niña que no lo eres, lo eras cuando te conoci, pero ahora haz cambiado mucho, casi no voy al instituto porque la señorita no se encuentra feliz, me tengo que quedar aqui como que si fuera tu prisionero.-le dije y sali del cuarto dando un portazo estaba muy enojado y debia calmarme al menos con el parque donde hay recuerdos o que tengo recuerdos con Antonella


	4. Nos Amas a Ambas

Pense que me amabas

Capitulo 3

Esa tal Antonella Albot, era de mi misma posicion social, la odio, por haber borrado el amor que Lys, mi Lys sentia por mi, pero esta claro que esto no se queda asi el es mio, y eso te lo voy a mostrar, detesto que a cada rato piense solo en ti, el añora por verte, pero para mi esto no es mas que un simple reto, me lo quieres quitar, pasa por sobre mi cadaver, no se porque piensa en ti cuando deberia pensar en mi,yo soy su novia no tu, pero eso no quita que aun tengo el recuerdo de cuando nos hicimos novios, fue algo confuso pues yo era una niña de 14 años, pero yo me habia de el profundamente, y lo que yo sentia por el nunca lo senti por nadie mas

**_Flash Back_**

_Porque me enamore de una niña, la amo pero no quiero lastimarla, pero estoy profundamente enamorado, pero espero que sea al menos, una linda chica, siempre la veo sonreir, es mas siempre sonrie, pero ella es muy misteriosa y a la vez muy reservada  
_

_-Hola Lys, como haz estado.-me pregunto sin antes finalizar con una sonrisa _

_-Hola Brandy.-le salude pero ella me detuvo dandome algo_

_-Lys, toma.-me entrego un sobre y se fue corriendo como que si su vida depende de ello, no se porque pero ella a veces era muy rara _

_Lei lo que ella me entrego, rei despues de leer el sobre, su manera de expresarse era un poco rara, porque siempre estaba distraida, era la mas joven en el instituto y era raro, porque todos teniamos mas de los 16 a 17 años de edad, pero era comprensible porque siempre vi que instituto era interesante para ella_

_-Brandy.-le dije y ella se detuvo_

_-Si Lys.-me dijo ella siempre contenta_

_-Explica esto.-le mostre el sobre mientas la acorralaba entre su taquilla y yo, pero sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojo carmesi  
_

_-Pues, como el sobre dice me gustas que hay con ello, si lo se soy una niña nadie se fijaria en mi, por ser tan chica.-era sincera, pues era verdad mire a las otras chicas y las compare con ella pero en realidad eran una niña, a comparacion de las demas_

_-No hay nada de malo, en ser una niña.-le dije y la bese, tanto ella como los demas se asombraron de verme besar a una niña, pero no me importaba, porque sus sentimientos si serian respondidos, porque yo me enamore de ella y me costo mucho darme de cuenta de ello, no me importa que pensaran cosas, de mi, solo queria que ella supiera que yo la amo_

_-Lysandro.-dime pero me separe un poco ella estaba sonrojada, se veia muy linda asi, pero ella era muy independiente, so se porque nunca le gusto vivir con sus padres, segun ella sus padres estan siempre de viaje y no tienen tiempo para ella, por eso ella es que ella se preocupada por si misma por mas nadie_

_Por mas nadie, no se porque pero ahora que lo pienso ella me traeria problema con mis padres, pero es que estaba tan enamorado de ella, mas que enamorado, embobado, porque, porque ella me embobo, pero aun asi la amaba, pero porque de ella, una niña, me monte problemas innecesarios _

**_Fin Flash Back_**

Debo liberarlo el ya no me ama, y eso es lo obvio, por como me trata por como se dirige a mi, finalmente su amor por mi murio, y lo mas justo es dejarlo al lado de anto, si es lo mas justo, ademas el ya no esta a mi nivel, queda pronto para que sea heredera a una enorme fortuna, a las de mis padres, y los hijos de los amigos de mis padres, pues hasta ahora son mis pretendientes, pero solo uno de ellos fue escogido como mi prometido, estaba tan contenta con la idea de que me casaria despues de recibir mi hermosa fortuna, mi hermosa y gran fortuna, porque era bastante lo que heredaria

-Lys.-le llame pero no se porque me tomo la molestia en hablarle si esta molesto conmigo

-Que quieres.-me dijo pero sera mejor decirle o no

-Que puedes irte con Antonella.-susurre por lo mas bajo que el no lo escucho

-¿Que?.-me pregunto

-Que te puedes ir con Antonella, por mas que quiera retenerte a mi lado, tu no me amas, solo que es dificil acostumbrar a ver como el amor de tu vida esta con alguien mas que sea uno mismo.-le dije y el solo me abrazo

-Brandy, nena si estoy contigo es porque quiero no porque tu me retienes, estoy sacrificando el amor que le tengo a anto, porque estoy aqui, asi que no tengo porque irme.-me dijo no estaba molesto podia ser una niña malcriada, pero el aun me ama y de eso no hay duda, asi que decidi verlo a los ojos y besarlo

-Pero tu dijiste que no me amas, porque haz de quedarte aqui, al lado de alguien que no amas, es ilogico.-le dije pero el como si nada

-Puede ser ilogico no, pero te acuerdas que antes de que te fueras nos ibamos a casar, seguro volviste para que pasara, y mis padres esperaban a que nos casaramos, pero yo les dije que tu te fuiste y ellos aun aguarda tu regreso, pero estas aqui a mi lado.-me dijo, tal vez era cierto el aun me ama, pero es una duda asi que para poder aclararla puedo preguntarle

-Lys, tu ¿Aun me amas?.-le pregunte con temor porque se si si la respuesta era si o no, eso no lo sabia

-Te amo a ti tanto como amo a Antonella, si pudiera a las dos las tendria como mis esposas pero no puedo, es una o ninguna.-esa respuesta fue como una daga que fue clavada directamente en mi corazon

-Nos amas a ambas y es posible.-porque no sabia que fuera posible siempre se acusa de adulterio a un hombre que ame a dos mujeres a la vez

-Si.-respondio

Estos celos tontos que yo tenia, era causa de que Lysandro aun me amaba, no me importaba tanto que amara a antonella al igual que a mi, solo se que aunque tengamos diferentes edades nos amemos, porque yo no le eh podido dejar de amarle


	5. Escasos meses para la boda

Pense que me amabas

Capitulo 4

Como puede pasarme esto, no puedo lastimar a Brandy, pero tampoco a Anto, las amo tanto, pero tengo que decirle alguna cual deseo pasar mi vida entera, y que sea la madre de mis hijos, pero la diferencia es que una con 17 años de edad va a recibir una enorme fortuna, en cambio la otra tiene 19 años de edad, y es compatible a mi de todas las formas posibles, pero Brandy ella solo era una niña mimada y jamas iba a dejar de serlo, y ella iba ser la madre de mis hijos los iba a mimar, y serian igual a su madre, yo no quiero eso para mis hijos, pero no puedo hacer mas que sacrificar el amor que le tengo a Antonella el cual es muy profundo, a Brandy y a penas la amo

Yo no soportaba esto, con ambas tengo recuerdos inolvidables, pero aun asi, como hago para decirle a una que lo que hago es por amor, y a la otra lo hago por sacrificio, pero a una la amo y a la otra no, asi que debo decirme, por una por la otra, una era conveniente porque tenemos la misma edad y mismos gustos, y era con quien deseaba pasar mi vida entera, pero yo le hice una promesa a Brandy, y la debo de cumplir

-Lys podemos hablar.-me pregunto Brandy

-Dime Brandy.-le dije

-Se que no me amas, pero te estas casando conmigo por una promesa que tenemos, pero hagamos esto si en tres meses no te enamoras de mi no nos casemos es mejor te parece.-me dijo pero yo estaba pensativo

-En tres meses, eres capaz de dejarme libre para que este con Antonella.-le pregunte pues no sabia si era cierto

-Si, pues no es justo que nos amarremos de por vida sabiendo que no nos amamos como antes, ademas tu ya tienes novia y yo estoy comprometida, entiendes ya no estamos en el mismo nivel, no cuando nos enamoramos.-estaba siendo muy sincera para decirlo asi, pero no la queria perder

-Estas segura de que eres capaz de aguantar un tiempo, porque yo no creo poder.-le dije y me acerque abrazarla

-Si lo estoy, Lys no lo hagas mas dificil, por favor, yo tengo que seguir con mi vida jamas estaremos en el mismo nivel, porque yo soy una heredera dentro de poco y tu estaras con la que de verdad esta destinada a estar a tu lado, y esa definitivamente ya no soy yo.-me dijo sus palabras cambiaron, no se estaba tan dispuesto a sacrificar el amor que le tengo antonella, por estar con ella, pero ella tiene razon, yo solo la solte y le di un collar, para que siempre me recordara

Ella esta esta en toda su razon ya no nos amamos como antes, ademas ya ni estamos al mismo nivel, pero aun le guardo un amor inmenso, pero ahora mi unico amor es Antonella, es que acaso el destino es injusto que no quiere las ame a ambas, no quiero perder a ninguna, pero era una o ninguna, pero que hago, pero es lo mejor, entre Brandy y yo ya no seria nada igual, o nada seria como antes

Al dia Siguiente

Estaba dispuesto a amar una vez a Antonella o mejor dicho reconquistarla, quiero abrazarla pero seguro ella no me va a querer volverme a ver, volver a besarla, y abrazarla, pero seguro ella a mi no, pero estoy seguro que se alegrara cuando le diga que Brandy decidio acceder a una boda, pero que si yo no la llegaba amar hasta que llegara la boda ella se iba para siempre, pero si cometia un error y si la llegaba amar en tres meses me debia quedar a su lado para una eternidad

-Hola Anto.-la salude como siempre hacia, se veia mejor que muchas otras ocaciones

-Hola Lys.-me sonrio quiero hablar con ella, pero como le digo que me casare

-Podemos hablar a solas Anto.-le pregunte y solo asintio, y fuimos al sotano que era donde mayormente hablabamos

-Y que me quieres decir Lys.-me pregunto

-Anto, me voy a casar, pero antes de eso quiero decirte, que no me olvides, pase lo que pase, te amo y siempre va ser, asi, y lo que hago es por una promesa de hace mucho tiempo.-le dije y la bese, pero ella no me golpeo no actuo de manera contraria solo me abraza y asi nos quedamos un rato

-Yo tambien te amo Lys se que no te volveras a enamorar de ella tan facil, el ver que aun conservas mi collar me demuestra que aun me amas, espero que estos tres meses pasen rapido, porque ya quiero volver con nuestros planes, aunque estes con ella yo estoy feliz de que me ames, te esperare entonces.-estaba feliz yo pense que echaria a llorar pero no es asi, estaba feliz porque ella sabia que dentro de poco me tendria a su lado

Ella estaba contenta de saber que me volveria a tener a mi lado, solo tres meses ese fue el pacto, pero jamas me enamoraria de ella, o en casos contrarios ella de mi, jamas iba a suceder, y asi fue como los dias pasaban rapido, y mas rapido, pero estaba tan lejos aun el dia de caducidad del pacto que tengo con Brandy, pero era bueno, porque dentro de todo aun asi, ella no me amaba, solo que no queria que me fuera de su lado que enfermedad tenia conmigo, yo solo la amo pero no como todos piensan, ya nada es lo mismo y ese es un problema


	6. Esto es Amor o un simple Engaño

Pense que me amabas

Capitulo 5

Me sorprendio un poco la actitud de Anto estaba seguro que echaria a llorar pero no lo hizo no se porque y tambien me rogaria porque no me casara, pero estaba tan feliz con la sonrisa que la caracterizaba todo el tiempo, tan segura estaba que estaria a su lado muy pronto, no lo creo asi pues dado el caso puede que me enamore de Brandy y a ella la deje de lado como la ultima vez, estaria sufriendo pero una promesa es una promesa y la tenia que cumplir, pero que mas da si me casaba con Brandy o no ella era manipuladora se iria igual que la ultima vez, y me dejaria solo diria en su mansion de paris que jamas se caso, que solo fue para hacer algo, solo sufriria yo, porque Anto jamas me dejo solo estuvo cunado ella no estaba y asi le pago es muy injusto de mi parte, al casarme con mi primer amor la que estuvo conmigo cuando ella me dejo iba a sufrir

Como queria decidir que esto no pasara, peor me enamorado ciegamente de Brandy casi igual que la ultima vez, si confieso que me enamore de Brandy me tendria que casar con ella pero que mas, pronto ella acabaria conmigo y ella se casaria con su prometido tres meses despues de nuestra boda, lo que me duele saber que Brandy de verdad no me ama, ni siquiera esta aqui por mi sino por su trabajo y su familia

-Hola Viktor.-hablaba con viktor y el quien es tal vez su prometido

-Si hermosa.-le respondio el todo esto era solo una trampa de mi amada

-Recuerdas el pueblo en el que vivi hace 1 año.-le pregunto porque sera que todo esto es una trampa de esta chica la cual estaba profundamente enamorado

-Si hermosa si me acuerdo, no me digas encontraste a tu amor de hace un año.-le dijo sonaba muy sarcastico

-Si no solo eso estaba con alguien casi igual a mi, pero osea me lo queria quitar y tuve que intervenir ya sabes lo clasico, la verdad el se va casar conmigo lo sabes pero como siempre amor le terminare destrozando sus sentimientos porque el no tiene nada de eso, sentimientos ni nada, porque se fijo en la prima que yo creia muerta que mi familia cree muerta ya que es una verguenza para mi familia, te imaginas lo penosa que seria al ser una Harrintong no tiene clase nada.-le dijo sonaba muy cruel

-Brandy lo hemos hablado es tu prima, y no puedes renegar de tu propia familia.-le dijo ella solo asintio y le dijo

-Lo se, quedan dos meses para mi supuesta boda vendras verdad, a rescatarme segun lo planeado.-eso no lo queria ni escuchar aunque en ocasiones la verdad duele, pero no pense que de este modo

-Hermosa soy tu prometido jamas dejaria que te casarias con alguien mas que no sea yo.-le dijo entonces mis sospechas eran ciertas, ella no me ama, ella solo me utiliza igual que la ultima vez

-Bueno debo irme Lysandro llego y no quiero que sospeche.-le hice creer que llegue para que colgara, como puedo ser tan tonto es obvio que solo me utiliza por razones obvias demostrar que no me ama

Me enamore ciegamente de ella para nada, porque solo me va a lastimar y utilizar igual que la ultima vez a la final todo terminaria en una cruel trampa, y yo me niego a creerlo

-Lys, amor llegaste.-se me acerco abrazarme y a besarme pero yo solo me aparte

-Hola, lo siento estoy cansado.-le dije la evite durante todo el dia, estuve en la habitacion que comparto con ella estuve pensando en lo sucedido, estaba tan feliz por una razon y que ella dejo ser ser de la que me enamore, tanto asi, no puedo creerlo ni yo podia creer que ella sea esta clase de persona, solo se que lo hace por capricho, pero negar de su propia prima, pero Antonella Niega tener alguna relacion familiar con Brandy Harrintong, la que yo solia conocer

* * *

Enserio ella fue capaz de hacer esto yo la crei alguien unica, desde niña la crei que seria siempre unica, por como se comportaba, pero me equivoque y demasiado, pero como puedo creer que ella sea esta clase de persona, sus padres seguro orgullos de lo que se ha convertido su pequeña, niego ser su prima ya que es muy antipatica, por eso la odie y me dieron en adopcion amo ser una Albot que una Harrintong en la cadena de millonarios los Albot estan en el segundo puesto debajo de los Harrintong, debajo de mi verdadera familia

Claro que ella no se daba de cuenta de que era vigilada, siempre pasaba tiempo con su prometido ya que el se hallaba hospedado el algun hotel de este pueblo, claro que es obvio esta cuidando de su prometida y que mas obvio que eso, pero para que mantenerse escondidos por ejemplo yo se que ellos se ven, Lysandro cuando se entere se sentira muy devastado, y no queria casarse, pero ultimamente lo note raro como que si de nuevo se halla enamorado de ella y ciegamente como la ultima vez, pero no lo culpo hasta a veces se ah de sentirse culpable, jamas negue a Brandy como mi prima es mas sabia que era mi prima, pero despues de saber que era capaz de cualquier cosa por el miedo a que le quitaran su fortuna, mato a Sharon Harrintong en el vientre de la madre a su propia gemela, porque ella ya sabia que era millonaria y esa fortuna que heredaria cuando se comprometiera no la iba a compartir con nadie, pero herir del peor modo a alguien que te ama como Lysandro te amo, solo por fingir nuevamente que alguna vez lo amaste, ella tiene muchas cosas por reflexionar y por enmendar, y muchas cosas de ella las cuales cambiar

Pero jamas lo iba hacer ella era quien era y jamas iba a cambiar, pero porque mis tios la querian asi, eso era lo que no entendia, mis padres y los de ellos sus empresas son enemigas, pues ellos jamas se llevaban bien, antes se los llevaban pero dejarlo de hacerlo


End file.
